


Oh Me, Oh My

by smallchittaphon



Category: NCT (Band), Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Siblings, Other, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-07 00:40:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12829596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smallchittaphon/pseuds/smallchittaphon
Summary: “Youngho, met your sister,” She pulls the cote close enough for Johnny to peek over the edge in, “Yeri.”“What do you think?” His mom asks.Johnny pouts, “Refund.”





	Oh Me, Oh My

**Author's Note:**

> i needed a wholesome fic bc u G H johnny and yeri’s dynamic is so cute. they truly act like siblings and Johnny is your stereotypical big brother type. If you haven’t seen RV on NNN yet, pls do! it’s so cute we love rvnct interactions in this household!

Johnny remembers the day he met Yeri.

He’s running on 4 hours of sleep due to how worried he was about his mom. His aunt assured him she’ll be fine but he still doesn’t let up. He’s 4 then, doesn’t fully understand why his mom seemed happy about peeing herself last night in the living room but when his aunt guides him into the hospital room, he kinda gets it. He sees his mom tired and half asleep on the bed, his dad fully asleep on the recliner in the corner and a cote by the bed. Johnny approaches his mom slow, careful not to get in arms length of the cote before he’s hopping on the bed and happily curling in his mom’s embrace. She laughs boisterously while rubbing his arm and kisses the crown of his head. “Youngho, met your sister,” She pulls the cote close enough for Johnny to peek over the edge in, “Yeri.”

Yeri looks pink and fake. Johnny can’t process just how small she looks in her blanket, eyes shut and her lips smack together before she yawns. His aunt cooes at the sight, “What do you think?” His mom asks.

Johnny pouts, “Refund.”

His mom frowns, “Refund?” Johnny points at his aunt and she laughs sheepishly. “I may have taken him to steak and shake yesterday and kinda got into it with the cashier because the food wasn’t up to par.” His mom’s frowns deepen before she’s looking back at Johnny, he nuzzles into her chest, holding her tight so she doesn’t lose him.

“You’ll get use to her kiddo. This is one thing we can’t refund.”

-

Johnny is 12 when he tells Yeri to leave him alone for the first time.

Don’t get him wrong, Yeri is a blast. Somehow she manages to do something unintentionally idiotic and that’s always entertaining but he’s got a friend over and she keeps butting in. 8 year old Yeri peeks from the partitioned kitchen half-wall into the living room where Johnny tries to beat Taeyong at Mario Kart (a game, in Yeri’s mind only reserved for her and Johnny). She tiptoes to the couch and sits, watching as Johnny nudges Taeyong’s arms too hard that Taeyong falls over the rug and into their tiled floor. He half whines, half cries, “‘s my funny bone, dude!”

Johnny laughs, hollering when his screen says 1st. Yeri claps, “Can I play now?”

Taeyong looks at Yeri, then at Johnny before he starts to hand over the controller. Johnny, however, stops it, pushing the controller back into Taeyong’s lap and he restarts the game. “Johnny?” Yeri calls, getting nothing but a sideways glance and the in-game menu music. Taeyong nudges Johnny and the latter sighs, “You can always play when Taeyong isn’t here, okay?”

Yeri stomps her foot, “But I wanna play now!”

Johnny’s jaw tightens, “Leave me alone, Yeri!”

Yeri chokes on air, eyes welling up with tears and she stands up. “I hate you, Johnny!”

She stomps her way up the stairs and to her room, slamming the door behind her for emphasis and huffs. She looks at her hand-me-down Britney Spears poster Johnny gave her when he decided he wanted Paramore posters up instead. Yeri has cherished it, got Johnny to print her off some more Britney pics to hang around it but now she hates it. Yeri pulls down two pics before dropping on the bed.

Johnny doesn’t talk to her for another 3 hours and the sun’s set. He knocks quietly and she starts crying again. “Leave me alone, Johnny!”

But he doesn’t listen, waltzing in only to see several tore up Britney pics on the ground in scattered bits, all save for the poster. He sighs, coming to sit on the edge of Yeri’s bed and they stay in silence both staring at the pile of Britney bits. Johnny opens his mouth to talk but ultimately decided against each thing he tries to say. Yeri sniffles loud, sitting up and Johnny pats her head (hard). “I’m sorry.”

“You’re just saying that ‘cause mom probably made you.” Yeri snaps, pushing his hand away and she walks to her dresser. She can see her pink nose in the mirror and Johnny’s peering eyes too. Johnny grumbles, “Mom didn’t, I just felt bad.”

“Was it because you had a friend over?” Yeri probes, turning to finally look Johnny in the face and he stutters, “N-no! Yeri what are you even—”

“So it was because of that?” concludes Yeri. She wipes her nose of the back of her sleeve and smiles. “Yeri forgives you.”

Johnny stops mid-sentence. His eyes glimmer and the corner of his mouth quirks up as his shoulders sag in relief. He pushes back his unkempt hair and clears his throat before he fully smiles. He stands, bows before holding out his hand. “And would miss Yeri like to accompany her brother in a couple rounds of Mario Kart with a pint of moose tracks as a peace offering?”

Yeri giggles, tapping her finger against her cheek thoughtfully before he takes his hand. “Only if Yeri is allowed to play Mario for one round?”

Johnny nods, already pulling her down the stairs and to the kitchen. “Of course, I’ll be luigi!”

-

Yeri is 19 when she experiences heartbreak.

She takes her free period at school to drive an hour out to Johnny apartment. An hour turns into almost two because of her blurred vision. Her car blasts ‘Dancing Queen’ the entire drive, permanently stuck in the cd player thanks to Jaemin but she could careless, each time the song starts anew, she cries harder. She pulls into the parking garage, checking her makeup in the mirror and cleaning her nose before she grabs her passkey and her bag. She jogs to the elevator and twiddles her thumbs before the ping announces her arrival. She walks briskly to the last door on the hall and slides the passkey in.

Johnny’s apartment is a mess like always. Taeyong sits on the couch with a bowl of cereal when he looks up at her, “Yeri?”

Yeri’s breath starts to catch, back of her eyes burning and she shrugs. Taeyong stands up and that’s when she’s back to sobbing again. He runs to soothe her. “He went out for groceries, he should be back soon.” He tells her, holding her as her tears soak through the front of his shirt. Johnny finds them like that, Yeri crying hysterically as Taeyong tries to reassure her. “Yeri?”

Yeri stops sobbing, looking at Johnny before she seems to cry even harder than before, her make up long gone and Johnny drops the bags of groceries before settling by Yeri. Taeyong exudes himself to his room and Yeri mumbles a broken thanks and he smiles softly, caressing her cheek. “Feel better, bub.”

Johnny doesn’t talk like Taeyong, just lets Yeri tire herself out with crying till she feels like she can’t anymore before he asks. “What happened?”

Yeri frowns, “Mark broke up with me.”

“I’m gonna kill him.” Johnny states and Yeri shakes his head. “He didn’t do anything wrong! He’s a sweet guy!”

“But you spent almost 5 hours crying over him!” Johnny exclaims in utter disbelief. In Johnny’s perspective, he knew Mark had to have a fatal flaw when he met him. No teenage boy can be that nice. Yeri sighs, brushing her hair back before she’s settling comfortably. “He’s moving soon. I’m moving soon. We’ve been dating for most of high school and now we’re both going to college,” She leans against the back the couch, “in other parts of the world and we thought—”

“I’d be best if you saw other people?” Johnny finishes and she nods. Drowsiness washes over her, all her energy wasted on crying but she feels comfortable. She feels warm and complete in Johnny’s presence. He’s her best friend. “It still hurts even if it was mutual.” She adds and Johnny cooes at the depleting expression on Yeri’s face. He pulls her into a hug, her cheeks squished against his shoulder and he rubs her back, just like how mom use to.

“I’m sure everything will work out, kiddo. Just know I’m always here when you need me. I love you.” Johnny says, a smile taking up Yeri’s face as she sighs into his shoulder and he squeezes her tight, homey. He smells like fall, crisp air and hot chocolate. “But for now, we gotta call dad and tell him you're staying here for the weekend so, move little lady.”


End file.
